Once Upon a time in Darkness
by ImaginationWriting90
Summary: "You have something that belongs to me and I for one intend to keep it, with or without your consent." Sherlock promised sending a pulse of fear and dread through Molly.
1. Chapter 1- House Of Cards

**Chapter One-House of Cards**

The cold air drifted from the Thames River right onto Sherlock face. Slowly he pulled back his jacket to look at his watch. Business was business but three o'clock in the bloody morning. Truthfully he was the boss so he could of easily given the order for his men to handle it but this was different. This sick bastard here was killing off patients near their death bed, then selling their organs on the black market. Granted Sherlock was not a saint,he was about to let this guy bleed, drown or freeze to death whatever came first in the river, but even he had standards. Why he got out of bed to deal with this prick was because it was happening at St. Barts, the hospital his late wife Irene loved. It was the place she spent volunteering, talking to rape and trauma victims being a victim herself, and helping anyway she could. She helped and donated to that hospital in so many ways saving so many lives. She practically lived in that hospital. Sherlock closed his eyes trying to suppress the memory of his seeing his wife's lifeless body, it was too late as the images hit him hard bring a pain to his chest. Five years it had been since she died at that hospital. Oh the irony of it the hospital she helped to save so many lives could not save hers.

"I could careless if it was any other hospital to tell you the truth. I might have fucking looked at you in disgust and given you a beating within an inch of your life, but you dare do this at that hospital." Sherlock threaten menacingly.

The scrawny short man looked up at Sherlock before he snorted out a laugh. "King of Hearts now that's funny" he mumbled just high enough for Sherlock to hear. Uncontrollably he broke out into fist of laughter. Irritated Sherlock, with lightening speed drew his pistol out whipping him across the face with it.

"Do you find this amusing? You piece of shit." Sherlock spat taking the safety off pointing it directly at the man's head.

"Everyone knows the king of hearts lost his heart when his wife died. Tell me Sherlock Holmes did you see you wife's naked body before they dressed her up and buried her?" he asked a sly smile creeping on his face. "I guess not. Let me ask you this do you know where you wife's heart is?" He questioned. A loud bang sounded off as his body violently fell back, on instinct and rage Sherlock had shot him right between the eyes, fast enough where his eyes were wide open not giving him time to blink.

Instant death it was, sadly Sherlock wanted him to suffer a bit. Oh well he was tired and didn't feel like hearing his bullshit and tarnishing of his late wife Irene. Grabbing his hair in frustration Sherlock turned around heading to his car leaving his men to clean up the mess.

The United Kingdom had been divided up into four kingdoms controlled by the four head mobs. The governments still held it's so called power in each place, not wanting to drawl attention to the crime organization, but everyone knew who held the real power. The U.K had become a house of cards per say. Sebastian Moran ruling over Wales as the King of Spades. Burying more bodies then one could count. Moran was known to flip over the littlest thing killing that person instantly. Charles Augustus Magnussen ruling over Scotland as the King of Diamonds. Calling himself a business man blackmailing people to fill his pockets. James Moriarty ruling over Northern Ireland as the King of Clubs. Jim got that name for being lucky but luck had nothing to do with it. He knew exactly how to play things to his favor. For Sherlock he ruled over England as the King of Hearts. A name which befitted him once but things were different now.

_"Do you know where you wife's heart is?" _Those words kept playing over and over in his head like a broken record.

AN: Ok so here's the first chapter of my new story. I know it's short but I promise the chapter will get longer and some may stay short it depends. This will be a sherlolly story but it will take a while to get there so please be patient. There is some Adlock since I have Irene as being his late wife. So there will be flashback Adlock fluff and stuff. Thanks for reading and leave your reviews and tell me what you think. Btw you can go to my tumblr and see my two little teaser post on this story.

post/76698549902/idea-for-sherlolly-fanfic

post/80657391040/sherlock-looked-down-at-the-broken-crying-mess


	2. Ch2-Grand Opening and Close Encounters

**AN: Here it is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Warning a little graphic gore.**

**Chapter Two- Grand Opening and Close Encounters**

Using his hands to make a cup, Sherlock splashed his face with water keeping him alert. Over the past week that one phrase had made him question so many things about his late wife. _"Do you know where you wife's heart is?" _Going into thoughts that made him sick.

Cheating? Cheating had become a brief thought, but he pushed that back quickly. No, not Irene he believed in her too much she would never cheat on him.

Grave robbers? Had some bastards dug up her grave. If someone had they certainly would have been buried alive for that.

Perhaps it was nothing and he was trying to mess with Sherlock's head. A sinking feeling in him told him there was more to this. Making a mental note to check back on it. For now it would have to stay on the back burner he couldn't let this weaken him. After fixing his tie and smoothing back his curls, he was going to attend a family friend Angelo grand opening of his new restaurant.

* * *

"Don't fall. Please don't fall." Molly chatted to her herself carrying some trays to set up for the grand opening. She knew her boss Angelo had worked so hard for restaurant. First impressions were always a must with things like this. Things had not been going well today at all for her and she certainly didn't want to mess anything up. A series of bad events per say. Her father, whom she loved and cared for deeply, mind seemed to wonder forgetting his keys leaving her to break inside his house and get arrested.

Luckily her friend and roommate Sally got her out. It was good to have a cop for a friend. Her father's memory had become indecisive, one moment he could remember a whole medical dictionary then the next moment forget what he had for breakfast the other day. Molly knew that he had impeccable memory with everything. It's just probably old age his mind pushing back small things to make room for more important things. Well fifty-one wasn't old at all was it.

"Thank you so much Molly." Angelo spoke helping Molly set the trays down.

She smiled sheepishly. "No problem and sorry for being late." she apologized, thankful he didn't fire her.

Looking at the clock Angelo grinned turning around to face Molly. "It's time. Are you ready?" he asked preparing her. Today was going to be hectic.

Taking a deep breath she looked out to the crowd of people. "Yes." She breathed readying herself.

* * *

Stepping out of the car Sherlock was ready to bring up two sides of him. One was when he stepped onto the social scene being pleasant and engaging. The other was not far behind when he set foot on the battlefield of London. His enemies at any moment or time could attack. Sherlock knew better than to let his guard down for even a second.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder he swiftly turned around alert. It was John wife Mary. "Relax would you." she laughed seeing the intensity in Sherlock.

"I can't relax you know that, especially with you being there. You might shoot me" he teased.

Mary looked up at him cocky an eyebrow. "When will you let that go. I apologized so many times. I

thought you had called a hit on my husband so I acted to save him." she grumbled.

"John is my best mate and friend. Why on earth would I kill him." Sherlock stated in disbelief.

"Well we are in the business of organized crime. Let's face it Michael did order the hit on his own brother Fredo." She shrugged making a joke. Sherlock wondered if a showdown would eventually happen between him and Mycroft someday.

John had walked up to them catching the last part of their conversation. "Am I the Fredo of the group." he smiled. "So we reminiscing about the good old days were we tried to kill one another. I remember when we were in college you holding a gun to my head to get out of an exam Sherlock." John added.

It had become silent for a few before they all broke out into laughter. They were quite a strange trio not like normal people. Then again how could they be when Mary was a trained assassin working for Sherlock, John was lawyer who dealt with most of criminal cases, and Sherlock being the head of the England mafia.

Long ago once there was a bunch of mobs running around the U.K but Sherlock and the other Kings helped dwindle it down to the four kingdoms during the war. The war which had brought Sherlock to power, the war which killed his mom and dad, caused the rift between him and his brother, and caused him to meet his wife. Two out of four things wasn't so bad. He vowed to protect his love ones no matter what cost. It was just hard when your brother worked for the government the same people who were trying to get him jailed or worse executed.

Once they stepped inside they were all greeted enthusiastically by the crowd of people. Within seconds the table Sherlock had requested was cleaned up and set up. No one minded or dare to mind that Sherlock had cut everyone in line and inside as well. He watched Angelo face a feeling of pride and respect swelled in him. He had offered to just give him the restaurant but he refused working his way from the bottom up, and now he could tell that it was well worth it for him.

By the back right by the door to the kitchen Molly waited watching the crowd of people shaking and greeting one man. She couldn't get a good look at him but the back of him looked dashing but who knows his front could be deceiving. Not even when the crowd parted to make room for Angelo and the man could Molly get a good look. She begged her boss not to wait tables afraid of her bad luck that day.

* * *

Hours and hours passed as foods, drinks and laughter was passed around. Everything seemed to be going very well**. **Angelo faced swelled with happiness taking in the success of his new restaurant opening. Turning around Sherlock had caught this as he gave a friendly nod to him. Excusing himself to the restroom Sherlock, with a few of his men, got up. He waved his men off he wouldn't need protection. Heading to the restroom he collided into something better yet someone. She made a light oof sound.

"Sorry excuse me." she mumbled through the stack of coats and scarfs she was carrying piling over her head hiding her face. "It alright." Sherlock gentle replied feeling a jolt go through him. It must have been the static from the clothes putting her up right as she started to walk away.

She went to take a step but her leg caught on the chair tripping braced herself for the fall but it never came feeling a pair of strong arms hold her and the coats upright. Slowly the man took off the coats and scarfs hanging them up on the coat racket. Each time Sherlock took away the clothing from her he knew he was that much more closer to seeing her face. Not knowing why but he wanted to know what the young lady who sounded sweet looked like. She was trying so hard and Sherlock would have to leave a big tip for her. He saw that she had pretty light hazel hair but right before he could see her face nature had called. Damn all that liquor had rushed through him.

"I have to go sorry." he excused himself but stopped for a little bit.

"I got it go ahead." Molly encouraged feeling his hesitation in leaving her. Molly could hear his footsteps retreating she wanted to thank him but she had forgot and it was too late. Later if she meet him again she would thank him.

Heading back after she put everything up she headed to one of the tables ready to give one of the waiters a break, confident that she wouldn't mess this up. Walking up to one of the guy waiters, she tapped him on the shoulder.

" I'll take over go take a break." Molly offered. She got no response. Things happened to go by slow feeling like minutes when only a few seconds passed. Molly watched as his body jerked to the ground bringing down a table and plates of food with him. Blood started pour out from his head keeping Molly frozen in shock.

Chaos broke out everywhere as bullets shattered through the glass, and went through the walls like butter. Screams filled the air, while people pushed and shoved to get to safety and ducked down to protect themselves. Bodies started to drop everywhere and people screamed in agony feeling bullets tear through their skin and organs. Some men had broke out and returned fire. Bullets went back and forth and Molly was still rooted to her spot surprised she had not been hit, by some lucky miracle. A gasp of air rushed through Molly body with violent force, not realizing she had been holding her breath. Suddenly her body was thrown down to the ground from behind as someone covered her body in a protective blanket behind one of the booths. She could feel his muscle coil as he molded himself into her protecting her from any bullets that would hit.

"Just stay down. Keep safe" he whispered low in her ear. Molly mind seemed to come back to her recognizing the voice before she could speak he pushed himself up cussing as he rushed through the kitchen to the backdoor outside.

Once again that stranger had helped her out and she didn't even know his name let alone what he looked like. Blushing the only thing she was certain of was how his body felt against hers. Shaking her head she brushed that thought aside there was people in need of help.

**AN: So there chapter two I hope you like it. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, followed, favorite and read my story. **


End file.
